chollfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyros
Kyros Judge of the Deserving, The Kingmaker, Lady of Claim '''Symbol: '''A Crown wrapped in Thorns '''Portfolio: '''Superiority, Nobility, Tyrants, Rulers, Slaveholders '''Worshipers: '''Those who use cruelty and brutality to enforce their will, Tyrants and rulers who understand that they deserve privilege and power. '''Cleric Alignments: '''LN, LE, NE '''Domains: '''Toil, Glory, Tyranny, Leadership, Trickery '''Favored Weapon: '''Weight of Leadership-A long scepter with a marble head. Heavy Mace '''History/Relationships: '''Once the left hand of Rook, Kyros grew vain. She saw that the Justicars and the leaders slaved for their people, she grew to believe that they deserved more as well. Over time, she granted pardons to leaders who violated minor laws, something which brought her into confrontation with Rook. The two argued, but the black and white views of justice that Rook favored were too much and she split off, forming her own faith. Following the War of the Gods, Kyros made sure she rewarded those who ruled. She appears as a proud woman with high cheek bones and a strong jaw, fair skin, dressed elegantly with a crown wrapped in thorn on her head, the thorns digging into her flesh and causing small rivulets of blood. '''Dogma: '''The mantle of the ruler is a heavy one, given only to those who deserve it. Rulers are rulers because they are stronger, smarter, more cunning and can stand the weight. With this comes certain rewards. Allow the king and the judge the pleasures that one with an easier burden need not suffer. The common man is there to elevate the highest among him to positions of power and to ease the burden of such positions. Treat your cattle and your peasants with enough respect, but know that they are not strong nor intelligent enough to fully understand your machinations. Those commoners who manage to elevate themselves show that they deserve the right to power, and those in power who cannot hold onto it prove they lack the strength to rule. '''Clergy and Temples: '''There are nearly no temples to Kyros, but many shrines pop up in the homes of nobles and in castles. Tyrants, corrupt rulers, those in positions where they can abuse power, all of the above tend to the worship of Kyros. The idea of a right to bed the servant or to eat well while the peasants starve is appealing to many of them. Her followers split into two major groups. The most numerous, and those that her faith is known for, are the spoiled nobles who want to rape the slaves and feel no guilt. What she views as her true followers though, are those who work to be the greatest rulers, indulging themselves when they need. Those who start rebellions and take the crown are often among her greatest champions. To the true followers of Kyros, leadership is truly a burden, one that can crush a man if he does not take time to enjoy life when he can. Often the Church of Kyros assists rebellions and helps to tear down lazy and worthless rulers, though they only do so when they believe that the person who will succeed them will be of a better quality.